


Spooning

by Ghostery



Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Trek I: The Motion Picture, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: A relaxed moment.Fictober prompt 13. “I missed this”Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Spooning

“I missed this,” Jim said, holding Spock close. 

“We’ve never done this before.” It was true, they never had laid together naked in Jim’s bed before, spooning close to each other. It was one of many firsts for them this night. 

“I think we must have. Maybe in a different life, maybe in a different universe even.”

“Your proclivity toward romanticism seems to be elevated.”

“You do it to me. Does it bother you?”

“Not in the slightest. Although I doubt our mirror counterparts ever ‘spooned’.”

“You’re probably right about that. But I think that Spock had a soft spot for his captain, just like you did.”

“Just like I still do for my admiral.”


End file.
